In today's society, science and technology change rapidly, and economic globalization continues to develop. Terrorist attacks, food safety, medical security, drug trafficking and other serious social problems threaten people's lives and property, health and safety. In order to maintain the normal social order and protect peoples' lives, property, health and safety, in recent years, detection technology and related equipment based on various detection principles have developed rapidly.
Ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) technology, due to its characteristics of simple structure, high sensitivity, and rapid analysis, is widely used for detection and monitoring of chemical warfare agents, drugs, explosives and other aspects of environmental monitoring.
Due to the excellent performance of IMS, a variety of equipment and technologies based on IMS technology and its related associated technologies have gradually emerged in the detection fields of foods, cosmetics and pharmaceutical health. The Gas chromatography-ion mobility spectrometry (GC-IMS) associated technology with its full use of the separation characteristics of the GC, rapid response, and high sensitivity of the IMS, not only effectively solves both low discriminative ability of the GC and a cross sensitivity problem of IMS during detection of a mixture, but also can obtain a retention time, drift time of an object to be detected in a migration passage, and signal strength of the object to be detected inducted in the Faraday disc, so that obtained 3D map information of the object can be used to perform an effective and accurate recognition. In the future, GC-IMS detection technology will strongly apply to the fields of riots, terrorism, drug trafficking, environmental monitoring, food safety, medical supervision and health, and the like.